wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Artor pen Dragyn
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Sandbox and Artwork Greetings Artor pen Dragyn, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime or Ordinators. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 17:35, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Before You Begin Posting Here are a few things you should ensure you do BEFORE you post an article. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Policies] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. We ask that you create a sandbox, or if after reading the guide and need help please ask on of the wiki moderators. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. This should help you get on your way. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page. Thanks! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 17:36, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Changing Default Editor from Visual Editor to Source Editor Here's another important step ALL new wiki users should make a priority for ease of use, when editing their articles: Changing Default Editor First things first. Before beginning, please ensure that you change your default editor mode from Visual Editor to Source Editor. This will make it easier for you to do the necessary coding, in order for your links, images and templates to appear the way they were intended. Steps to Changing your Editor 1. On the top right of the page, you should see the pic of your avatar, located to the right of the Search feature. Next to that circle, you'll notice an arrow icon. If you hover your mouse over the arrow, a drop-down menu appears. Left-click 'My Preferences'. 2. A separate page loads up that shows your user account's personal preferences. You'll notice several tabs on top, with various topics such as: My Info, Email, Editing, Under the Hood & Facebook Connect 3. Left-click Editing. 4. A separate page opens. At the very top you'll see Editing Experience. Underneath that, you should see Preferred Editor. 5. In the white box, it will say Visual Editor, which is the default editor. Click on the little arrow to the right, and a drop-down menu appears. Left-click Source Editor. 6. When you are done, be sure to drop down to the bottom left of the page and click on the Save button. Now when you select the Edit button on a page, it will automatically go into Source Editor mode. 7. You're done! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 17:37, April 16, 2019 (UTC)